


Grow Fonder

by chromsama



Category: Persona 4
Genre: CAUSE I AM SURE HUNGRY FOR MORE FLUFF, I go into details about hand holding A LOT I'M SORRY, M/M, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, is there a term for fluff without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromsama/pseuds/chromsama
Summary: Yosuke’s hand was smaller than his, and a little bony to the point where Yu thought if he gripped it hard enough, it would snap. His fingers were slim, his palms were damp with sweat, and his hands were shaking with anxiety. Despite his nervousness, his grip on Yu’s hand was strong, firm, and reassuring. The warmth that radiated reminded him that he wasn’t alone in this. He didn’t need to face the danger head-on.He had Yosuke by his side.-----ORYu and Yosuke's relationship through hand holding.





	Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> *reads an article about the different types of hand holding during accounting class*  
> my hand holding kinky ass: |･ω･) 
> 
> this is all self indulgent and kind of scattered, all un-beta'd and I almost didn't want to post it, but I followed the advice of lotus juice and just let it go let it out take a deep breath. I figured uploading something is better than not, yeah? /falls on ground (you can revoke my license to write souyo now)
> 
> enjoy?? ^p^
> 
> [ALSO PLEASE LOOK AT THIS [FANTASTIC FANART](http://doodleroos.tumblr.com/post/171258638217/my-favourite-part-from-grow-fonder-by) THAT KINO DID FOR THIS FIC. A CERTAIN SOMEONE (ME) CRIED!!!!!!]

_A dream, a nightmare, in a comatose…_

All the possibilities of how Yu ended up in this situation was racing through his mind, his feet aimlessly walking up the hill towards school and hands inadvertently gripping the strap of his bag. Inaba, the Velvet Room, personas, the world inside the TV, Teddie… all of it was real, tangible, and Yu was now tangled in it.

The static outline image of his classmate, Yukiko Amagi, still burned in the back of his mind; her mocking laughter, that frilly princess dress, and her pompous taunt to the “audience”. To everyone, it was just another part of the rumored “Midnight Channel”, all part of a silly game. But Yu knew the truth. Yukiko was trapped inside, in the fog, and soon to be another body count unless he did something.

Yukiko’s life was in Yu’s hands. It _had_ to be Yu. He had the power of the wild card, the power to enter TV’s, it had to be him…

“Hey, Yu! Wait up!”

That familiar voice and the harsh sound of rusty metal clanking snapped Yu out of his thoughts, averting his eyes to a pedaling Yosuke. Yu did a double take in his surroundings, making sure there was no nearby trashcans before Yosuke could safely brake.

It wasn’t until Yosuke was close that he could see the disheveled, unruly expression his face was emoting, hiding behind his reassuring smile that he hastily plastered on before he rode over here.

“You saw the Midnight Channel last night...right?” Yosuke’s voice was out of breath; from the bike or from last night, Yu couldn’t tell. Yu just nodded in response.

“I-I wasn’t quite sure who it was at first, but…” Yosuke looked at the clouds, deep in thought. “It was Yukiko-san, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah… it was her.”

“That’s just crazy, I’ve never seen Yukiko-san act like _that_! She’s always been classy, graceful, and, well, _quiet_ ,” Yosuke bellowed a bit, eyes widened in shock. “But, if she showed up in the TV, we can’t ignore it! We have to check it out after school.”

Yosuke turned towards Yu, his eyes lit with such a fiery determination that Yu was afraid he would burn in the spot. “There’s a murderer out there, using the TV as a weapon… That’s unforgivable! We need to find the murderer, no matter the cost!”

Yu blinked, after a stunned moment from Yosuke’s burning resolve. “You’re right, we made a promise to Teddie to find out who’s doing all this.”

The corners of Yosuke’s lips curved a bit from Yu’s acknowledgement. “Totally! A promise is a promise.”

Yosuke’s averted his head to the side, his fingers nervously strumming the bike handle. “You know, ever since I got that power… Persona, was it? Ever since I got that, I sort of felt like we’re… destined to find out who has been doing this. Destined to solve the case. The police won’t believe us and only we have this power.”

Yosuke fully turned towards Yu, one hand balancing his bike, the other hand outstretched towards him. “If you’re with me, we can save Yukiko, find the culprit, and solve this case. We’re in this together, right?”

Yu stared at his offering hand before looking up at Yosuke’s face. Despite all that Yosuke went through, with his shadow, his dark secrets revealed to him, finding out the girl he’s been longing for secretly hated him… he still had the strength, the conviction, to solve this mystery and to fight. Yu expected fear or some sort of dismay, but all that was reflected on his face was the upward lift on Yosuke’s lips, the crinkling of his dimples, and the warm glow he was emitting to almost put his soul at ease. With a small smile, Yu took Yosuke’s open hand.

“Of course, we’ll do our best,” Yu said with a firm handshake.

Yosuke’s hand was smaller than his, and a little bony to the point where Yu thought if he gripped it hard enough, it would snap. His fingers were slim, his palms were damp with sweat, and his hands were shaking with anxiety. Despite his nervousness, his grip on Yu’s hand was strong, firm, and reassuring. The warmth that radiated reminded him that he wasn’t alone in this. He didn’t need to face the danger head-on.

He had Yosuke by his side.

===

 

Despite solving a murder case and battling countless shadows together, Yosuke concluded he knew almost nothing about Yu.

He knew Yu liked to study, since that’s all he’d been doing after saving Yukiko from that awful “castle”. He knew Yu was a man of few words, since he’d hardly say anything during their food court meeting sessions, only really becoming “chatty” once he’s spewing out orders during battle. He also knew that Yu was focused, hardly ever averting his eyes away from the teacher during a boring lecture or never once screwing up during a fight. Despite knowing all that trivial information, Yosuke didn’t know anything that made Yu seem, well, _human_.

What was Yu’s favorite food? What about his favorite color? Did Yu miss home back in the city, like him? Did he even _like_ Inaba? After being dragged into some kind of supernatural junk inside the TV, he wouldn’t blame him if Yu hated this town.

...Did Yu even like Yosuke? It was his fault, after all, that Yu was dragged into all of this after he begged to go back to find out the truth behind Saki’s death. Yu always reassured him and Chie that he didn’t mind leading and always worked hard to save Yukiko, but after Saki’s and his own shadow, he knew not to always believe whatever someone smiled and said.

_Today is the day_ , Yosuke thought to himself during the last lecture of class, paying all his attention to the twirling motions of his headphone wire between his fingers and the back of Yu’s head, the teacher just being static noise in the background. He had the day off, their exam wasn’t until two weeks away; today was the day he would get to know Yu in a _true_ partner way.

The last bell rang and Yosuke brought out his resolve with a deep breath.

“Yo, partner!” Yosuke called out to Yu before he got up from his desk. “You busy today?”

“Well, I had plans to study today,” Yu said while sticking his notebook in his bag. Figures studying would be Yosuke’s roadblock.

“Aw, come on, dude! We have a whole week before exams and we _just_ saved Yukiko, you deserve at least one day off!” Yosuke pouted. “There’s something I need to show you!”

Yu quirked a brow, staring at Yosuke for a while before sighing in defeat. “Okay, okay. Where do you want to go?”

Yosuke beamed out a huge smile before standing up from his desk. “I’ll tell you once we leave! Come on!”

After leaving class and heading towards the school gate, Yu turned towards him and asked, “So… Where are we going?”

Yosuke glanced away from Yu, scratching his nose nervously. “Well, that was all a ploy to get you to come with me. Where do _you_ want to go?”

Yu blinked in surprise. “Me?”

Yosuke fully turned towards him. “Yes, you,” he continued before Yu could protest. “Dude, you’ve been studying so much and just going wherever Chie and I want you to go. There’s gotta be something here you want to do. The shopping district? Or, dare I say, Junes?”

Yu pondered for a bit, tapping his fingers against his chin steadily. “Well, there is one thing I’ve always wanted to try out. It could take a while though.” Yu let out a devious smirk, making Yosuke lift a brow.

“Sure, thing… Whatever you want!” Yosuke let out a weary grin, hoping to god that it didn’t involve anything with school. Well, whatever it was, hopefully he would get to know Yu a little more.

…

“Fishing? That’s the one thing you want to do? _Fishing_?”

Yu didn’t look away from the fishing rod. “I could never find the time, and since you were so nice to offer…”

Yosuke rolled his eyes, feeling his wallet lighter from buying a rod and a can of worms. Still, seeing the excited glint in Yu’s eyes once he actually holded the rod and they found a nice spot on the Samegawa…

Yu likes fishing; another thing to add to the “Yu list”.

Five minutes of complete silence passed by, save for the steady sound of the flowing river and the rustling of grasses from the light breeze. The sun was beginning to set, dyeing the skies shades of orange and red, reflecting on the water to illuminate a shimmering effect that made Yosuke squint for a bit. Perfect environment for fishing, but completely boring for Yosuke.

Well, it actually _was_ a perfect time for Yosuke.

“So…” Yosuke broke the silence, startling Yu a bit.

“So…?”

“Now that it’s just us two, wanna play a quick game with me?”

Yu turned his head towards Yosuke, waving the rod a bit. “I’m kinda preoccupied at the moment.”

Yosuke dug into his school bag, pulling out a colorful magazine. “That’s why all you have to do is answer, ta-da!” Yosuke stretched out the magazine far enough to show Yu.

Yu lifted an eyebrow. “A TV guide? You’re going to read to me the TV schedulings?”

Yosuke rolled his eyes, flipping through the pages to a certain article. “No, idiot! There’s this section on Phoenix Ranger Featherman R! Check it!” Yosuke displayed the magazine to Yu once more.

Yu squinted his eyes at the page. “Which of the Phoenix Ranger Feathermen are you…? You want to see which cartoon character I resemble?”

“Come on, it’ll pass the time! I can’t just sit here and watch you fish!” Yosuke pouted, using extra emphasis on the whiny tone.

Yu studied Yosuke’s face for a while, before sighing and returning back to the fishing rod in hand. “Alright… But you have to answer them too.”

Yosuke swiftly nodded, innerly pumping his fist in the air. “Of course, of course! Okay, question one: what’s your favorite color?”

Yu fidgeted with his mouth in thought, eyes never averting from the fishing rod. “I guess black.”

Yosuke huffed a hearty laugh. “That explains it.”

“Explains what?”

Yosuke let out a sly grin. “Why you always seem to wear dark colors, even when we’re not in school! I almost thought you’re going to a funeral or something.”

Yu rolled his eyes. “Black goes with everything.”

“Yeah, like _death_.” Yosuke stuck his tongue out, knowing Yu wouldn’t see.

“Okay, what’s yours?” Yu asked, frowning but his tone playful.

Yosuke beamed an even bigger grin, rubbing his finger underneath his nose. “Well, it’s orange, duh! Only the manliest of colors!”

Yosuke could feel Yu’s undirected smirk. “Well, that explains the dyed hair…”

Yosuke rolled up the magazine and gently hit his shoulder. “Hey! Orange is cool! You’re just jealous cause you couldn’t work orange!”

Yu briefly looked at Yosuke, harboring a small smile. “Right…”

Yosuke rolled his eyes, returning his attention back to the page. “Okay, okay, question two: you won the lottery! Do you spend the money right away or save it for the future?”

Yu reeled the rod back a bit. “Save for the future. It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Yosuke snorted. “Are you kidding me? I would spend it right away! I would buy myself a nice condo and never work at Junes ever again. I would totally be a hermit!”

“What about school?” Yu asked.

Yosuke scoffed, waving his hand. “In this made up scenario where I win the lottery and somehow convince my dad to never work me, I don’t need school.”

“That explains the no studying…”

Yosuke rolled up the magazine and hit Yu on the head gently.

“Okay, question three:" Yosuke continued, "what would you do to get your beloved’s first kiss?”

Yu jolted his shoulders, almost dropping the fishing rod. His face was flushed and eyes blown wide when he looked at Yosuke. “What kind of question is that?”

Yosuke put up his hands defensively. “Hey, don’t look at me! I’m just reading it! Apparently, a lot of girls are starting to watch Phoenix Featherman, so they’re trying to be more inclusive. Blame them for all this girly crap!” Even while Yosuke was reasoning for it, he could still feel his face heating up.

Yu sucked in an exasperated breath, turning his head back to the river. “I would just ask them.”

Yosuke blinked. “... _And_?”

“And what?”

Yosuke blinked rapidly three times. “That’s it? You would just ask them?!”

Yu shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t see what the big deal is. It’s just a kiss.”

“I don’t see how every girl in our class is flirting with you, yet you’re the most boring person on Earth!” Yosuke shouted, poking his shoulder for emphasis.

Yu shifted his eyes sideway, looking at Yosuke with a stimulating expression. “Okay, oh wise one, what would you do? Since I’m _so_ boring, I must learn the ways.”

Yosuke closed his eyes, challenging his inner casanova, and rubbing underneath his nose with a smug grin. “Well, I would first take them to a nice park, maybe with a nice view of the ocean. I’d start with a simple ice breaker, like, “ _Aren’t you cold_?”, and then go like, “ _Come closer…_ ” and stuff. The timing would be just right, ya know?” Yosuke sighed dreamingly at his own scenario, imagining what kind of cute girl did he manage to woo, until he noticed that Yu didn’t reply back. In fact, it was suddenly quiet.

Too quiet.

Yosuke shot his eyes open, dare gazing at Yu and he could already feel his cheeks burning up. Yu’s lips were curled up, pulled back by a pinched expression, and his eyebrows lifted, almost hidden by his straight bangs. His cheeks were tinted a flushed pink, and his whole body trembling that he almost dropped the fishing rod in hand. He was trying so hard to not to let a single chuckle escape, but whenever an exasperated gasp would escape his mouth, Yosuke could just feel his face getting hotter.

“Sh-Shut up! Girls love romantic crap like that!” Yosuke shouted, arguing to no avail.

Yu shut his eyes tight, pinching his temple with a free hand. “I-I didn’t s-say anything…”

“At least it’s better than just asking a girl straight out! I have some class!” Yosuke huffed, rolling up the magazine and franticly striking Yu’s shoulder with it. Yosuke’s assault just worsened the situation, as Yu retired the fishing rod to the ground, finally breaking his self control and letting out a thunderous laughing fit. Yosuke swore that any chance of Yu catching fish was gone from either Yu’s erupted laughter or the heat from his face evaporating all the water from the river.

While Yu was distracted from trying, and failing, to silence himself, Yosuke quickly plotted his revenge as he sneakily scooted behind Yu and tried pushing Yu into the water to shut him up. Keyword being try, as Yu caught Yosuke’s hand before he even reached his back. Doom imploded upon Yosuke, as he suddenly remembered that Yu possessed battle instincts and probably saw right through Yosuke’s plans. The more Yosuke feebly tried to escape Yu’s strong clutches, the more Yu widened his devilish smirk and tightened his grip.

“Partner, let me go! I swear I wouldn’t have done it!” Yosuke begged, yelping a bit when Yu just gripped even stronger. Did sword fighting give finger strength?

“Well, since I caught you red-handed, what ever should I do…? Your hands make nice prisoners…” Yu studied Yosuke’s hand, using that deadpan humor tone of his.

“N-not my hands! I’m begging ya, partner!” The rough callouses of Yu’s hands were starting to pierce through Yosuke’s.

“Hm, what should I do then?” Yu tilted his head.

“How about letting me go?!” Yosuke made one last attempt to break free.

Amidst his struggling, Yosuke missed the widening of Yu’s smirk and the playful glint in his eyes. “Okay.”

Yu suddenly let go of Yosuke’s hands, finally breaking free, but all too quickly shifted to the side while Yosuke launched forward. Before Yosuke could process what was happening, he found himself facing downwards...right into the river. The icy cold water jolted his nerves, while he glared at Yu’s shit eating grin.

“Damn you, Yu!” He splashed a bit of water towards him.

Yu tilted his head, harboring an innocent, fake expression. “You told me to let go…”

Yosuke blinked at him before finding himself starting to giggle that soon turned into a full on cackle. His eyes were closed, but he knew Yu was laughing too as the rippling of the river was drowned out by their sounds. Yosuke was wet, Yu never caught any fish, and he was pretty sure they were getting strange looks from passersby, but he succeeded his goal.

He now knew that Yu had a nice laugh and a hell of a grip.

 

===

 

“Go, Izanagi!” Yu shouted out, summoning his Persona. The electrifying sensation tingling through his nerves was still a bit foreign to him, as he felt a gush of wind once Izanagi thrusted out and handled the shadows before him.

“Yo, partner! Let me handle that one!” Yosuke waved his hand in his direction, waiting in eager anticipation for Yu’s approval. Once Yu nodded his head, Yosuke let out a widening grin and spun the kunai around his fingers. He tapped his foot in unison to whatever music was playing through his headphones, inhaled a huge breath, and performing a spinning flair to finish off the shadow.

Yu found himself mesmerized by Yosuke’s flawless technique. When it came down to the most basic things, Yosuke was, well, clumsy. He always fell off his bike, cleaned up his spilled messes he made at Junes, and, hell, when Yu met him, he was trying to escape from a trash can he so gracefully fell on. But once Yosuke put on those headphones, he was so hypnotically _perfect_ , that he could name the music whatever Yosuke was listening to just by looking at him, as he never missed a beat.

“Yu-kun, watch out!” Chie yelled towards him, jolting Yu back into his surroundings. Before he could get a grasp what was going on, the vision of a shadow launching at him overwhelmed his brain. His instinct to brace himself and endure the pain kicked in, until he felt a sharp pain on his right.

“Not a chance!” Yosuke cried out, successfully pushing Yu aside and taking in the hit for him. Yosuke yelped in pain, crashing onto the floor, and getting knocked off his two feet.

“Yosuke!” Yu quickly got up, running to aid his fallen friend. He could hear Yukiko and Chie dealing with the shadow in the background despite the pounding overwhelming his ears.

“Ow, I think I broke my ass or something,” Yosuke winced, picking up his glasses that fell to the ground.

Yu sighed of reassurance before offering his hand to Yosuke. “I’m sure your bony-ness broke your fall.”

Yosuke groaned but took Yu’s hand by the palm. “Whatever, if Yukiko can’t heal the bruises, you’re getting my ass medical bills!” Yu lifted Yosuke off the ground, supporting him to stand.

Yu frowned at him, furrowing his eyebrows together. “That was really reckless, Yosuke. You could’ve gotten seriously injured.”

“You looked spaced out, I thought you weren’t feeling well…” Yosuke averted his gaze to the ground, avoiding Yu’s scowling expression.

Yu shook his head and sighed. “Still, you shouldn’t act recklessly.”

Yosuke huffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more cautious, _leader_. A simple thank you is good too, ya know?”

“...Thank you, Yosuke. I really appreciate it, _partner_ ,” Yu smiled at him, scaling back on his leader tone and using his usual voice with Yosuke. When Yosuke was still starting at the ground, Yu squeezed his palm, tilting his head towards him. His palm felt slippery from sweat, smooth against the rough callouses of his own hand, but was much firmer than the frail hand he once shook on the day they promised to solve the case. The feeling of safety and reassurance came rushing back, his hand engulfed with security and warmth.

Yosuke finally glanced at him, giving him that traditional wink and smile. “You’re welcome, partner!”

The sound of Chie’s cough startled both of them, Yu returning back to the reality of their surroundings. “Um, what are you guys doing?” Chie glanced back and forward between them and their joined hands.

Yosuke flinched back. “N-nothing! Yu was just checking up on me! I fell on my ass, I’ll have you know!”

“So holding hands for five minutes works because…?” Chie lifted a brow, Yukiko giggling in the background.

Yosuke threw his arms up in defeat, his face growing intensely brighter. “GAH, let’s just get going!”

Yosuke ran ahead, ignoring the protests from Chie and Yukiko, the tips of his ears painted red. Yu stared at his warm palm, feeling his own face heating up.  

 

===

 

Hospitals were never Yosuke’s favorite place.

The chronic, narrow hallways polluted by the stagnant air made him sick to his stomach. Everything was beige, almost if the walls and floors blended together, magnify the feeling of refinement. The noises of sick coughs and groans put a chill to his body, making him want to turn tail and leave, but the confined place glued his feet to the floor.

The hospital, however, is where Nanako was at.

Her still body, save for the uneasy motions of her chest heaving up and down, along with the feeling of her cold hand made Yosuke’s stomach drop. It was uneasy watching her just _lying_ there. Nanako, the once cheerful young girl that brightened up the room just by being there, could barely even mutter two words.

Staring at Nanako just made Yosuke numb, save for anger. Anger at Namatame, who was safe in another room when that bastard didn’t deserve to even live! Anger at himself for not being strong enough to even save her. He already let Saki down...was he going to let Nanako down?

...Was he going to let Yu down?

Yu…

Yosuke blinked, turning his head around the room, realizing Yu was not here. Yu was practically frozen next to Nanako ever since then… Where did he go?

The door opened, Naoto entering in. She looked up at Yosuke before bowing her head respectfully. “Hello, Yosuke-kun.”

Yosuke waved his hand awkwardly. “H-hey, Naoto-kun.” He was still uneasy around her, and this whole situation just made things worse.

Naoto steadily approached Nanako’s bed, a pained expression reflecting on her face. “Still nothing on Nanako-chan, I assume?”

Yosuke shook his head. “The doctors still don’t know a damn thing.” Yosuke scratched the back of head nervously. “How...is Dojima-san?”

Naoto’s fist balled up, but she still kept that same composed voice. “He’s still distraught and badly injured. The nurses have to basically strap him into the bed.”

Yosuke stood silent, feeling his own fist balling up. Dojima was always so strong and fearsome, frightening Yosuke by just looking at him, and yet seeing him covered in bandages, fighting back tears as he begged a group of teenagers to save his daughter...It was too much to bare.

“Hey, um, Naoto-kun. You didn’t by any chance see Yu while you were in Dojima’s room, did you?” Yosuke asked.

Naoto nodded. “He left once I entered the room. I think he took a moment to get some fresh air.”

“Thanks, Naoto-kun.” Yosuke briefly said, before speed walking to the exit. Naoto was correct, as always; Yu was outside, alone, sitting on a bench and studying the ground. Yosuke made his way towards him.

“Hey, Partner.” No response. “ _Yu_.”

Yu looked up with an unreadable expression. “Hey.”

Yosuke sat down an arm’s length away. “Are you okay?”

Yu looked straight forward with a small, strained smile. “I have to be.”

“That’s  _not_ an answer.”

Yu flinched a bit at Yosuke’s tone, his smile slowly retracting. Yosuke cursed at himself for his harshness with Yu, especially at this time. Yu seemed so frail, looking like he could shatter into a million pieces at any second, making Yosuke feel like he was walking on eggshells around him.

The strong, fearless leader of the Investigation Team was not in front of Yosuke anymore.

...How should he talk to Yu? How _can_ he talk to Yu?

“Hey, Yosuke…” Yu suddenly called out, his voice quiet and tiny that Yosuke almost missed it. Yosuke turned towards him, but Yu’s face was still straight forward, eyes focused on nothing.

“Yeah?”

“Was all... _this_ a mistake? Should we have just let the police handle everything?”

Yosuke blinked, gazing downwards towards Yu’s hands. Yu’s hands were shaking with every syllable he spoke.

“I failed you. I failed the team. I failed Dojima. ...I failed Nanako,” Yu’s voice was but a whisper now.

Yosuke slowly looked back up, studying Yu’s expressionless face. There were dark bags under his bleary eyes, his skin was a sickly pale, and his usual neat, slick bowlcut was unkempt, almost making Yu unrecognizable. Exhausted was an undertone. His face looked strained, almost like he was holding back. Yosuke _knew_ he was. Namatame, Nanako’s condition, his uncle in the hospital; how Yu didn’t fall apart, Yosuke didn’t know.

His friend, _his partner_ , was hurting. What words are “right” in this situation?

...

Words aren’t a viable option.

Slowly, Yosuke moved his hand towards Yu’s, lightly touching one of Yu’s fingers with his own. Yu was startled for a bit, but didn’t move his hands or his gaze. He was still looking straight ahead, his expression slowly unwinding. Yosuke steadily stroked his finger over Yu’s cold knuckle, carefully holding onto two of his fingers. He felt unsteady trembling, followed by the sound of quiet, choked back sobbing. Soon, the tears broke out like a water dam, spilling down Yu’s face. His soft sobs turned into an uncontrollable, miserable howling, pain stretching across his face. Yosuke did nothing but gripped his hand harder, lacing their fingers together and letting Yu’s cries fill in the void.

His hand was cold, weak, trembling with every cry that escaped, and gripped Yosuke’s hand harder with every moment that passed by. Yosuke didn’t move, just returned it and held his hand even harder.

Yosuke didn’t let go.

 

===

 

Despite the frigid winter air cooling the room, his whole body was on fire, a cold sweat dampening his clothes. His whole body ached, his forehead was pounding, and he never felt so powerless as he laid there, bedridden.

He heard the door open, knowing it had to be Teddie, since he was the only other one with the house key ever since he self proclaimed himself as “Sensei’s nurse”. He didn’t have the energy to look up anyways.

“Holy shit, partner! You look terrible!”

Teddie sure sounded a lot like Yosuke.

He heard settling down next to his futon and turned his head to see Yosuke with bags full of groceries from Junes. Yosuke’s brows furrowed with concern, one of his hands reaching towards Yu’s forehead to feel his temperature.

“Jeez, Teddie said you were feeling bad, but you look _awful_. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so pale.”

Yu could only blink. “Where…is...Teddie…?”

Yosuke pulled out some tea from one of the bags. “He’s working today until 9. I, uh,” Yosuke’s cheeks tinted pink a bit. “I asked if he could fill in for me.”

Although all day his whole body was heated, Yu’s cheeks felt on fire. “Oh, um…”

Yosuke waved his hand frantically. “I mean, that stupid bear gets sick from eating too many topsicles. He probably has no idea what to do!”

Yu quirked a brow. “And _you_ do?”

Yosuke stuck out his tongue. “More than _a bear_! Now, do you want me to help you or not?”

Yu lightly chuckled and stayed still while Yosuke put a cooling pad on his forehead. Yosuke brought out a cool water bottle and some cold medicine, handing them to Yu for him to drink. Moments after gulping down the medicine, Yu started feeling the side effects as his eyes were starting to droop and his head was feeling light.

“Feeling a bit better?” Yosuke asked.

Yu nodded, feeling sleepier by the second.

Yosuke let out a small smile. “Let me know if you need anything, okay? I’ll get you anything you need!”

Yu shifted in his blanket a bit, stretching his fingers out nervously. Maybe it was his fever or the medicine, but he figured now was a good time than any to ask.

“Um, there’s one thing...I want… If it’s not too much to ask.” Yu couldn’t meet Yosuke’s eyes.

Yosuke looked at him puzzlingly. “Hm?”

“Can we…?” Yu drifted from his sentence, too embarrassed to finish. What was he thinking? Even being sick, he had enough common sense to not ask _that_ of Yosuke.

Yosuke blinked and let out a small cough before finding Yu’s hand and interlacing their fingers. Yu was a bit startled in surprise, looking up at Yosuke to notice that he was gazing at the wall, refusing to meet his eyes; his face bright red. Against his own sweaty, clammy palms, Yosuke’s hands were cool and dry, no doubt from the weather outside. Although Yu’s own grip was weak, Yosuke’s hold was firm, clutching tighter whenever Yu would move his hand.

They stayed like that until Yu went to sleep, Yosuke’s warmth and presence lulling him to a peaceful slumber.

 

===

 

Yosuke pulled his arms together for warmth once he felt a frigid winter air chill his spine.

Visions of white stretched out beyond his vision, the once green field now blanketed by thick snow.  Without his headphones to block out any background noise, the sound of crunching snow against the complete barren streets of Inaba was all he could hear. Despite the sun peering through the hazy clouds, all Yosuke could feel was bitter cold as he stuck his hands in his pockets, regretting his usual light jacket.

Still, despite the cold, he was determined to see Yu at the top of the hill, near the gazebo, where he hastily texted him last night to meet up at. After all they’ve been through with the murder case, pouring out his sorrow for Saki, admitting his jealousy towards his partner, and Yu being, let’s be honest, his _true_ friend… This was a long time coming.

Just as he expected, Yu was already there, waiting.

Yu turned around, smiling once he noticed Yosuke. “Hey.”

Yosuke was too cold to wave back. “Yo.”

Yosuke walked up next to Yu besides the wooden fence, feeling Yu’s eyes on him but refusing to meet it. “Thanks for meeting me here. I knew it’d be cold, but not _freezing_.”

“That’s why I came prepared,” Yu replied, gesturing to his mittened hands. He was wearing a heavy, white coat and a thick dark coat; so like him to be prepared, unlike Yosuke.

Yosuke rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. It won’t be long, I just…Needed to say what was on my mind. I feel like through text wouldn’t be as good, y’know?”

Yu’s tilted his head puzzlingly. “Must be serious.”

Yosuke shook his head a bit, gazing over the town. “I used to hate this town. Even from here, you can tell how tiny it is. Now, it’s not that bad…”

Yu stood silent for a moment, harbouring an unreadable expression, before settling on, “I understand. It must’ve been hard.”

Yosuke felt a small, but sad, smile creep on his face. “I wish I could tell Saki-senpai that... It’s not about where you’re at, but what you have. I just wanted to be special and have meaning in my life, y’know? That’s why I guess I was so excited to have my Persona, but I don’t need it after all.” He could feel his throat tightening, Yu’s burning gaze, and his heated cheeks, but he still pressed on.

“I guess, just by being born and living your life… You become special to someone.” Yosuke finally faced Yu, meeting his metallic, cold eyes. “Like you. You’re special to me, y’know?”

Yu’s eyes widened in surprise, his mouth slightly agape, and his usual pale face becoming flushed. Yosuke could feel his own face burning up, almost for a second forgetting that they were outside in the bitter cold.

“You’re special to me too, Yosuke,” Yu finally replied, giving him a genuine smile that warmed Yosuke’s core. They held each other’s gazes for a moment or two, before Yosuke felt an icy wind howling against his face.

“Holy crap, it’s cold!” Yosuke bundled his arms together, moving around a bit to warm himself up and to shake off the fluttering feeling his stomach was giving. He settled on a nearby bench, rubbing his frigid hands against his arms.

Yu followed him, shaking his head disapprovingly. “I don’t know why you _just_ wear a jacket. You’re even still wearing a v-neck!”

Yosuke put up his hands defensively. “Hey, I don’t need all that extra crap you’re wearing!” He immediately retracted his hands against his mouth, breathing on them to warm up.

Yu pulled his hands away from his face, holding them with his own. “Here, I’ll help.”

Yu rubbed his mittened hands against Yosuke’s icy hands, breathing on them a bit. Yosuke could feel the soft, smooth material massaging his palms and see the light mist that huffed out of Yu’s lungs whenever he huffed at his fingers. He continued to stare at Yu’s long, gloved fingers rubbing against his own.

The more Yu would continue gripping onto Yosuke’s hands, the more he felt that the heat on his face could melt the snow. Finally, he shook out of his paralysis and started to protest.

“P-Partner, I can do that on my own!” He began to squirm his hands in disapproval.

Yu lifted a brow, acting like _this_ was normal. “But, you’re cold…”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to hold my hand!”

Yu furrowed his brows together. “But, we’ve held hands before.”

Yosuke opened his mouth in retaliation, only to realize that Yu was right. They _have_ held hands before. But, it was for emotional support, right? Just partners being partners?

So, what was so different about this time?

Yosuke went home that night, feeling phantom, mittened hands and Yu’s warm breath that tingled every nerve in his body.

 

===

 

“Happy Valentine's Day, Senpai!” Rise chimed, handing Yu a small, cute box of chocolates.

“Thank you, Rise. It looks fancy.” Yu smiled at her, carefully putting her box in his bag so it didn’t crush with the others.

Rise beamed back a dazzling smile. “Of course! I got it from this cute store in Okina, so you _know_ it’s top notch!” She winked at him, using that idol charm of hers. “Has anyone else given you anything...?”

“Well, so far, Chie and Yukiko gave me some…” Yu answered her.

“Darn it, I’m too late! I wanted to be the first to give you some! They have the advantage of being in the same class as you!” Rise pouted, exasperating a heavy sigh.

Yu lightly chuckled, appreciating Rise’s enthusiasm. It seemed lately that not just Rise was “competing” for his affection; Yu knew that the once Investigation Team was trying to spend every second with him since he only had a month left. From walking with him to and from school, and to late hangout sessions around town, Yu was never alone, save for sleep.

“So, Senpai…” Rise suddenly called out to him, her voice sweet and soft. “Do you have any plans for today?” She twiddled her thumbs and her cheeks were kissed pink, looking at the ground nervously.

Before Yu could answer, he heard a loud, familiar voice. “Yo, Senpai!”

Both Kanji and Naoto approached them, Yu spotting the familiar sight of chocolates. “Hey guys.”

Naoto nodded in response. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Senpai. I suspect these chocolates are fitting for today.” She handed her box, meeting anywhere but Yu’s eyes and her face flushed red. Her box was slim and neat; fitting for Naoto.

Kanji reached for _his_ box, surprisingly, from his jacket. “I-I got you some too, Senpai! I was just walking by the store and found some, it’s no big deal!” Kanji shakingly gave Yu his chocolates, his eyes studying the wall behind Yu. His box was a bit messy and bright, and Yu swore that no place in town or Okina sold something like it.

Yu gave both of them a fond smile. “Thank you, you guys. I really appreciate it.”

“I’m surprised you’re not giving Naoto-kun some chocolates, Kanji-kun!” Rise teased him, hitting his shoulder with her elbow.

“Wh-Why would I do that?!” Kanji yelled loudly, startling the other students in the hallway. Rise started giggling at Kanji’s growing red face.

Naoto lightly coughed. “A-Anyways, Senpai. I was wondering if you had any plans for this evening? There’s this movie in Okina I’ve always wanted to see, and suspected it fitted your taste in cinema as well.”

“Uh, actually, Naoto-kun, I wanted to ask Senpai if he wanted to go get some topsicles with me.” Kanji scratched his head.

Rise put her hands on her hips. “No to you both! Senpai was going to spend time with me, right, Senpai?!” Rise looked at Yu with a pleading expression, her lips trembling and tears starting to form in her eyes. And Yumi thought Yu was good in acting…

“Rise-san, you spent time more than enough time with Senpai two nights ago. If we recorded the time each of us have spent with Senpai, we can conclude I have certainly spent the _least_ amount of time,” Naoto argued. Yu wouldn’t put past her if she _did_ made a table of everyone’s time with him.

Rise huffed and glared at Naoto. “It’s different today! It’s Valentine’s Day!”

Kanji leaned towards Yu. “Uh, Senpai, if you pick me, we could finish that lesson in cross stitching…”

Yu nervously glanced at all three of them, all of their eyes piercing through his body and waiting for an answer. Thankfully, the opening of his class door and the sight of the remaining team saved him from his Kouhai hell.  

“You guys are crowding the hallway! Are you trying to make a scene?” Yosuke disapprovingly shook his head. “Whoa, why are you all crowding Yu?”

Rise crossed her arms. “Oh, nothing! Senpai was just telling these two that he’s spending the whole day with me today!”

“Yeah, right!” Kanji shouted at her, Rise sticking her tongue at him in response.

Chie’s eye blew wide. “Whoa, seriously, Yu-kun?! You had plans for today? Yukiko and I wanted to know if you wanted to meet Muku-chan! He’s gotta know your scent before you leave!”

Yukiko tapped her finger against her chin. “And if Naoto-kun’s table is correct, you’ve spent the most time with Yu-kun, Rise-chan.”

Rise stared at Naoto in shock. “You seriously kept track?!”

“A-Anyway, I’ve got to get going,” Yosuke suddenly interrupted, rubbing the back of his head. “I have a long shift ahead of me. Later!” Yosuke hastily took off, not sparing a second glance back at them.

Yu couldn’t help but frown a bit. He and Yosuke barely had any time to spend together as something always came up with Yu (friends, family, or work) or Yosuke would be swamped with shifts from Junes. It seemed that there was never a good time to finally be alone with Yosuke.

While his friends were arguing amongst each other, Yu felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_ >do u want 2 met smewhere? Just the 2 of us? srry it seemed lik a blood bath bck ther lol _

Yu could feel his lips curl up, and himself trying to sustain the giggle that was bubbling out. He quickly put the phone back in his pocket before the others noticed.

“Sorry, guys. I had plans with Nanako for today.” Yu bowed apologetically, the group crying out in unison. He felt bad using Nanako as an escape, but knew they wouldn’t argue any further.

“Aw, shoot! Well, at least it’s good to know that Senpai will be spending Valentine’s with a cute girl! Tell Nanako-chan I said hello!” Rise waved at him, skipping off.

The others followed suit, telling Yu his goodbyes and when the circle finally dispersed, Yu made a hasty exit towards the school gate. In the middle of his half-jog, he texted Yosuke back.

_ >>Where do you want to meet? _

_ >idk partner where do U want 2 go? _

_ >>Somewhere where the others can’t run into us. I might have told them I was seeing Nanako. _

_ >how cruel! u dont want to meet at ur place? _

Yu bit his lip, before texting back.

_ >>I...want it to just be the two of us. _

_ >ok. _

_ >how abut the beach? it’s 2 cold 4 anyone to go ther _

_ >>Sounds perfect. See you there.   _

Yu closed his phone, settling it in his pocket, not caring about the huge stretch on his lips that was straining his cheeks.

 

…

 

Surprisingly, Yosuke arrived before Yu did at the beach, Yu finding him settled on the stairs that outlooked the crashing waves and his shoes buried in the sand. Yosuke was right; it was way too cold for anyone to be out here, the brittle February wind prickling his skin and carrying the salty smell of the water to his face, but Yu found it perfect that the beach was empty. Vacant and silent, save for him and Yosuke, the steady sounds of the crashing tides, and the cries of seagulls.

Yu gently called out to Yosuke, settling down next to him. “Hey.”

Yosuke jumped up a bit in surprise. “H-hey! Jeez, dude, don’t sneak up on me!”

Yu quirked up a brow, smirking a bit. “You texted me to meet you here. Were you expecting someone else?”

Yosuke rolled his eyes. “Well, make your footsteps louder!”

Yu chuckled, the two settling into a comforting silence as Yu gazed at the rhythmic tides crashing into the shore. The sun wasn’t entirely hidden from the lingering grey clouds, but Yu still bundled up his shoulders as the occasional light kisses from the bitter breeze made him instinctively shivered.  

“I got you something,” Yosuke said, suddenly breaking the moment of silence that it startled Yu a bit. When Yu turned his head towards Yosuke, he saw that he was holding a colorful, ribboned box of chocolate.

Yu blinked at the box, then at Yosuke. Yosuke’s cheeks were intensely red, but he staring at Yu right in the eye. “Well, it’s from me and Teddie. Except, I went to Okina and bought it with my own money. Teddie just suggested it.”

Yu could feel his own cheeks heating up, but took the box and smiled at Yosuke. “Thank you, Yosuke. I love it.”

The tips of Yosuke’s ears were starting to tint red as he rolled his eyes. “Shut up, I bet you got a bunch of chocolates today!”

“Yes, but yours is my favorite.” Yu could feel the back of his neck on fire as he said that, hoping that it sounded a lot better than he projected. It must not have since Yosuke was just staring at him, mouth agape. 

After another moment or two, Yosuke then broke out to a hearty laugh and punched Yu lightly in the shoulder. “You’re so corny, you know that partner?”

Yu grinned, winking at him. “I learned from the best.”

Yu opened Yosuke’s chocolates, taking one and popping it in his mouth. He offered one to Yosuke, to which he accepted and eagerly gulped down.

“Aw, man! Rise told me about this store, but I didn’t think it was _this_ good! It almost rivals your cooking!” Yosuke winked at him.

Yu feigned a wounded expression. “I’m hurt.”

“Hey, I said _almost_!” Yosuke laughed, waving his hand in defense. Yosuke suddenly averted his gaze towards the water. “...I’ll miss your cooking.”

Yu almost dropped the piece in his hand. “...I’ll miss cooking for you.”

The breeze lightly ruffled Yosuke’s hair. “...I can’t believe you’re leaving already. It felt like you just got here.” Yosuke was still staring at the ocean, his eyes squinting and his lips pinched back.

Yu could only stare at Yosuke, stumbling on finding the right words to say, emotions choking on his throat. _I will miss this town, I will miss everyone, I will miss_ you _the most_ ; nothing could convey on what Yu was feeling.

Yosuke quickly glanced at Yu, his eyes softening a bit, before returning back to the ocean and harboring a relaxed expression. One of his hands found it’s way to Yu’s, tightly interlocking their fingers together. His hands were cold, his grip still felt a bit weak, but still felt warm and reassuring to Yu. Yu did nothing but squeezed his hand firmer, conveying everything that needed to be said between them.

After several minutes of silence, Yosuke looked up at the clouds with an unreadable expression on his face. “...Aren’t you cold?”

Yu blinked, staring at him puzzlingly. Yosuke’s grip didn’t weakened.

Yosuke finally met Yu’s eyes. “Come closer…”

Yu was paralyzed on the spot, his heart threatening to escape from his chest and his breathing uneven. Once Yosuke rubbed his thumb against his, Yu let his body function on auto pilot. He leaned in towards Yosuke, Yosuke mirroring his action, their eyes slowly closing as their lips met with a tender sensation.

Despite the February air relentlessly blowing at them, Yu only knew warmth from Yosuke’s lips and Yosuke’s hand interlocked with his.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read that article and my friend [Eva](https://ai-wa.tumblr.com) drew me [this](https://gyazo.com/209d743a976d3eca3b9afced4ca59ca5) and it was all history... 
> 
> anyways, um sorry this was so lame!! /MY/ HANDS WEREN'T MEANT TO CREATE.
> 
> I wrote this as more english writing practice for me! (english isn't my first language hufshaif) and my poor fiance translated a lot of my thai gibberish mess haha! one day I'll write sourise for him...(*´ー)ﾉ(ノд`)
> 
> I really tried writing a different couple, like shukita or minagis, but then I saw that yosuke was appearing in that silly crossover game with yu and, as I wiped my tears, figured if atlus isn't over persona 4, NEITHER AM I. 
> 
> thank you for reading!! _(:3 」∠)_ I apologize for the lame fluff USHDHSIH


End file.
